The primary goal of the Administrative Core will be to facilitate synergy among the members of the PPG. In addition to providing basic administrative services such as manuscript preparation, grants management, and purchase requisitions, the Core will be responsible for communicating and liaising with administrators at the NHLBI, Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center, Massachusetts General Hospital, and the University of Toronto. In addition, the Core will arrange videoconferences between BIDMC and U of Toronto, regular visits of out-of-town Pis to Boston, as well as an annual retreat. The Core will also coordinate meetings with members of the internal and external advisory committees.